


Jailbreak 2.0

by j_essyeap



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: April Daily Prompts: Quarantined Quests, F/F, Prompt Fill, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_essyeap/pseuds/j_essyeap
Summary: In which Pearl didn’t lose the cops and Sheena was brought along by them for “disrespecting the official” while trying to defend Pearl.
Relationships: Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Jailbreak 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guyssss, hope you're all keeping save.  
> I'm participating in April Daily Prompts: Quarentined Quests that are happening in the subreddit Fanfiction.  
> Today's prompt is "I can't believe I'm sitting in jail with you of all people."

“Don’t worry, P. Steven called Greg, and he’s coming here right now to bail you out” Amethyst yelled while Pearl was not forcefully guided to the over-night cells’ room. 

“This is your cell for the night, at least you’ll make each other company.” The officer said. She was a nice person, Pearl could tell, not arrogant like the one who had stopped her by the road. 

Pearl looked around the cell and tried her best to give the pink-haired girl a sympathetic smile, after all, Pearl was the reason she found herself in this situation. “Don’t worry, Greg is coming to give the police men money to get me out of here. No doubt, he’ll be ok giving them more to let you out too.” Come to think of it, she was caught speeding because she wanted to reach Sheena’s motorcycle and impress Amethyst and Steven, so I guess they kind of got each other in this situation, in the end. But the girl didn’t need to know that, Pearl thought. 

Sheena chuckled. “You gonna bail me out? Name’s Sheena, by the way.” When Sheena finally looked at Pearl, she seemed distressed, but even then, Pearl could sense some kind of humor in her tone. “Thanks, I guess, but I won’t be able to pay this Greg person back any time soon. Too many debts, already.” 

“Oh, there’s no need to repay him, surely. Greg is pretty rich, and he still lives in a van, so he’s not actually spending much of it.” Pearl was glad the girl didn’t seem too mad at her for putting her in prison. Pearl knew that for humans being in jail was a big deal. She was not worried about it, though, it was not the first time she found herself in trouble with the authorities, and not the first time she was sharing some kind of prison cell with a pink-haired woman, either. Of course, in the old times, they would simply get out of the cells by forcing their way out. “I’m sorry I put an end to your night plan.” Pearl said, sincerely. 

“Nah, that’s alright. I was just going to a garage show. The same one you were, by the likes of it. Not that much of a big plan. Way better than spending the night in jail, though. I fucking hate these beds.” Sheena knocked her finger in the bed, making a sharp sound through the thin sheet. 

Pearl sat at the other bed across from the one Sheena was occupying. “So this isn’t the first time you were arrested?” She asked, her curiosity peaking. 

Sheena laughed rather loudly. “Try third or fourth, I’m not sure at this point.” 

“Hmm, so you ‘re also a rebel...” Pearl was finding this girl more interesting by the second. “But,” She started, smugly. ” Have you ever broken out of prison?” 

Sheena looked at her with a curious face. “No, I haven’t, no. It would be the first time.” 

. 

The nameless woman’s body-mod — was it a pearl? — started glowing and Sheena thought that maybe the cheap weed joint she had smoked earlier today was finally hitting because she was sure there was a spear coming out of her fucking forehead. The Pearl-girl pointed the spear to the prison wall and blasted it open. 

“I’m glad I could offer you a entertaining first experience for the night.” She said, smugly once again, before taking Sheena by the arm and jumpintg effortlessly into the night.


End file.
